The present invention relates to a carrier device and, more particularly, to a carrier device that can be mounted to a bicycle.
Taiwan Utility Model No. M245136 discloses a bicycle water bottle holder for receiving tools. The water bottle holder includes a base and a water bottle positioning member fixed on the base. The base includes a receiving unit for receiving tools without significantly increasing the volume of the base. The base is substantially of a flat, square shape and includes two end faces. The receiving unit is formed in one of the end faces and includes a plurality of first receiving grooves in the form of deep holes for receiving L-shaped hexagonal wrenches and a plurality of second receiving grooves. A horizontal end of each hexagonal wrench is exposed outside of the end face of the base. Two ribs protrude from two ends of a side of the base. Each second receiving groove in the form of a deep hole is defined in one of the two ribs. A bit and a screw driver shank are respectively received in the second receiving holes. Furthermore, positioning grooves are defined in two lateral edges of the end face of the base and cooperates a lid to cover the receiving unit formed in the base. The lid includes hooks and engaging blocks for coupling with the positioning grooves. The other side of the base opposite to the ribs includes a front heel and a rear heel. Each of the front heel and the rear heel has a notch. The front heel includes an upwardly inclining end facing the base. The rear heel is substantially L-shaped. The water bottle positioning member is a substantially C-shaped holding plate providing an elastic force for clamping a water bottle. A substantially U-shaped stopper portion is formed on a central bottom portion of the holding plate and is inserted into the notches of the front heel and the rear heel. A groove is defined in the upper side of the U-shaped stopper portion. Bolts extend through the stopper portion and the base. The bolt heads are received in the groove. An end of each bolt extending beyond the stopper portion is fixed to a downtube of a bicycle. The two ribs of the base abut the downtube. The rear heel abuts a bottom of the water bottle opposite to the mouth of the water bottle. The upwardly inclination portion of the front heel elastically abuts a surface of the water bottle.
The lid of the water bottle holder is located on an end of the base adjacent to the front heel. The water bottle is received in the water bottle positioning member. The front heel extends toward the mouth of the water bottle. Thus, the lid is located between the water bottle and the bicycle frame. However, the user cannot easily open the lid for retrieving the tools, leading to inconvenient use.
Thus, a need exists for a novel carrier device for a bicycle that mitigates and/or obviates the above disadvantages.